


Crossing the Line

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Disrespect of military rank, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thanisson doms the hell out of Hux, and Hux loves every minute of it, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux thinks that the newest transfer to the Finalizer, one Petty Officer Thanisson, is nothing but a guileless rookie fresh from the Academy. This couldn't be further from the truth, at least in certain aspects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of smut wouldn't exist without the dirty minds of certain friends of mine. You know who you are, and you know you're to blame, too.

„I don't believe it,“ Hux said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. „I ask for additional bridge crew so that this ship, my ship, the force-damned flagship of the First Order will run more efficiently, and what do they send me? A couple of children fresh from the Academy.“

The General let his gaze wander over the new arrivals. Some of them looked like they weren't even old enough to shave yet. He should have put in specific requests, but he had his hands full with coordinating the Starkiller project, and really, how could he have known that they would send him this gaggle of children? It had probably been his father's idea. Now that the old man wasn't around to make Hux's life miserable in person, he had to do it by proxy. 

„Major?“ Hux turned towards his second in command. 

„Sir?“

„You take care of this,“ Hux said, waving his hand in the direction of the newest addition to the numerous annoyances in his life, „I don't have time to babysit.“

With that, Hux turned around and left the bridge, heading for his office and the bottle of Corellian brandy that he had stashed away there.

–

A few days later, the door of Hux's office chimed. The General looked to the top of his data pad. Shift change. Must be whoever it was that was to hand in the reports. 

„Open.“

The door slid to the side with only the slightest noise, and Hux made a vague gesture with his hand, eyes still on his pad: „Just put them on the desk. Dismissed.“

He barely registered the sound of boots clicking on the floor, moving towards his desk. What did catch his attention, though, was the fact that he didn't hear them retreating, too. 

Hux looked up. In front of his desk stood one of the new arrivals. Petty Officer Thanisson. Hux vaguely remembered snapping at him earlier for not dealing with a glitch fast enough. He was still bringing the new crew up to par, which meant that everything they did was being put under a microscope. Those kids better learn how he ran his ship, and quickly. 

„Is there anything else, Petty Officer?“ Hux raised an eyebrow.

Instead of answering, Thanisson just stood there, hands folded loosely behind his back, his eyes trained on Hux. That, together with the way Thanisson was looking at him, made Hux frown. There was a clear lack of respect to it, and Hux didn't care for that in the least.

„I asked you a question. Is there anything else?“

The only answer Hux got was a smirk that slowly spread over Thanisson's lips, a smirk that somehow reminded Hux of a cat hunting a mouse. A smirk that made something spark in the deep, instinctual parts of his brain, and he felt his breath catch in his throat just the slightest bit.

As quickly as they had appeared, Hux pushed those thoughts and feelings aside. Putting down his pad, he rose to his feet, fixing an icy glare on the young officer: „Did you swallow your tongue, Petty Officer Thanisson?“ Hux marched around his desk to stand next to the other man, and instead of keeping his gaze trained ahead like he should have, Thanisson's eyes followed the General's path. 

Finally, Thanisson broke his silence: „No. But from what I've heard, you would probably like to do that, General.“ The last word was said in an almost mocking tone, and there was a clear challenge in the younger man's eyes. A challenge that, from his stance and the gleam in his eyes, Thanisson was apparently sure he would win.

Again, Hux felt a small current run down his spine, and he had to swallow around the slight tightening of his throat. Insolent little bastard. 

Hux snarled, ready to verbally tear into Thanisson, but before he could get any words out, three things happened almost at once: Thanisson's hand shot up into Hux's hair, grabbing the ginger strands with enough force to make Hux gasp as pain shot through his scalp, Thanisson's lips pressing against his in a bruising kiss, and Thanisson's hand gripping the front of his pants, the strong fingers digging into the fabric and making him whimper.

When Thanisson pulled back from the kiss, Hux was panting slightly. The part of his mind that was still rational was telling him to first break away and then break that little shit's fingers before chucking him out of the next airlock. But the part of him that wasn't rational, that didn't want to be rational, was hyper-aware of the hands in his hair and on his crotch, of the delicious sparks of arousal that were fizzling up and down his spine and the way Thanisson was looking at him. 

„I might be young and just out of the academy, but oh, I've heard things about you,“ Thanisson whispered against Hux's lips. „I've heard that you're a slut, that you're the biggest whore in the First Order, and that you'll bend over for anyone with a cock. Tell me, General, is that true?“

The question was punctuated with a savage pull to Hux's hair, the fingers around his crotch tightening, and Hux couldn't help himself, not with all the feelings that were rushing through his body. He whimpered, closing his eyes and pushing into the hand that was holding his cock and balls in a tight grip. 

„Seems like it,“ Thanisson chuckled, and Hux could hear the cruel smirk in his voice. 

This couldn't, shouldn't be happening, he shouldn't let himself be groped, dominated by some insubordinate junior officer, but fuck, it felt so good. Hux could feel himself harden in Thanisson's grip, and when the other man yanked his hair again, Hux went to his knees, looking up at Thanisson from eyes that were already wide with lust.

Thanisson looked down at him, his gaze cold, cruel. Then he laughed, shaking his head: „Fuck, you're easy. And hard already.“ 

Hux whimpered when the younger man's boot nudged his hard cock, which earned him another, harder kick. 

„Open your mouth, whore.“

Bristling at the word, Hux clamped his teeth together and tried to pull back a little, but the hand in his hair tightened, making any kind of movement impossible.

„Oh, now you're trying to be defiant? That's cute.“ Thanisson bent down and gripped Hux's jaw, fingers digging into the General's cheeks: „I said: open your mouth, whore. Don't make me repeat myself again.“

Hux gave a half-hearted growl, locking his jaws tighter for a moment before letting them go slack and opening his mouth. It had been a small concession to the idea of keeping some of his dignity, but really, who was he kidding? He was on his knees in his own office, wanting, yearning to be dominated and used with little care to whose cock was doing the using. 

„Good slut,“ Thanisson said, patting Hux's cheek condescendingly.

Straightening up, Thanisson let go of Hux's hair to open the front of his pants and pull out his half-hard cock, shoving it into the General's open mouth: „Now suck. If I feel any teeth, you're going to regret it.“ 

As if to underline his words, Thanisson put his boot between Hux's legs again, pressing down lightly and making Hux whimper around the cock in his mouth. 

Closing his lips tightly around the other man's cock, Hux started sucking, quickly falling into a rhythm, his tongue pressing against the shaft and giving the head an occasional lick or swirl. He could feel Thanisson harden in his mouth, small grunts and moans of pleasure falling from his lips which were echoed by Hux's own whimpers and moans. After a while, Hux let his eyes fall closed with a contented hum. He barely noticed the throb of his own erection, all of his senses focused on the shape, weight and taste of the cock in his mouth, the stretch of his own throat as he let the head slip deeper and deeper. 

The peaceful feeling that was spreading through is mind was suddenly stopped short by a sharp yank to his hair. Hux's eyes flew open, and he saw Thanisson looking down at him with a smirk: „You're really good at this. I bet you could teach a Huttish pleasure slave a trick or two.“ The smirk widened into a grin: „Probably do this every day, don't you, you filthy little slut?“

Hux shivered, arousal and shame running through his body like fire. When Thanisson told him to put his hands behind his back, Hux obeyed without a second thought. 

„Don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me while I fuck your face and make you choke on my cock.“

Without giving him any time to adjust, Thanisson started thrusting into Hux's mouth in quick, harsh strokes. Hux whined, trying to relax his throat as much as he could while catching short, hurried breaths through his nose, but soon, the punishing pace and almost brutal force of the thrusts became too much. He could feel his throat constricting, choking and gagging at the constant invasion, his breathing growing more and more panicked at tears sprang into his eyes. 

Just as he was sure he couldn't take any more of it, Thanisson pulled him forward with a deep groan, sheathing his cock in Hux's throat as he came. Hux swallowed, then coughed as Thanisson pulled back and released the grip on Hux's hair, causing Hux to lose his balance. Catching himself on his hands, Hux remained on all fours for a few seconds, panting, come dripping down his chin and onto the floor. 

He didn't even notice that Thanisson had crouched down next to him until he felt the younger man's hand on his nape, stroking it soothingly: „There's a good boy. Good General. You took that so well.“

Hux whined, suddenly very aware of the way his cock was straining against his pants almost painfully, the front of them wet with precome.

He swallowed, his throat painfully raw, his voice no more than a loud, croaking whisper: „Please...“

„Please, Sir.“

Hux shivered, swallowing hard: „Please, Sir... I need to come.“

Thanisson let his fingernails scratch lightly over Hux's scalp and down the back of his neck, making the other man whimper. 

„Hm. I guess you earned it by being such a good whore.“

Getting up, Thanisson walked around Hux's desk, settling down into his chair before patting his knee: „Come here.“

Under any other circumstances, Hux would have probably shot him on the spot, but right now he was too exhausted, to desperate and needy to even notice. Instead, he got up on shaky legs and went to sit on Thanisson's lap, resting his head on the other man's shoulder.

Thanisson wrapped one arm around the General's waist, then reached into his pants, grasping Hux's cock in a firm grip. Hux groaned deeply, relief flooding through him at the pressure, and immediately started to thrust into Thanisson's hand.

„So desperate,“ Thanisson murmured, chuckling lowly into Hux's sweat-damp hair, „starts fucking himself into my hand as soon as it's down his pants. And it's already so wet down here. You really are a filthy little slut.“

Hux moaned at the words, his thrusts speeding up, and it took only a minute before he came with a sharp yell, spilling himself into his uniform. The moment Thanisson held his hand in front of Hux's mouth, he started lapping at it, sucking and licking until he had removed every trace of his come.

„What a comeslut,“ Thanisson said with a quiet laugh, nuzzling against the side of Hux's neck before nudging Hux off his lap so he could get up. Then, he grinned down at Hux, who had slumped bonelessly into his chair: „I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then, General.“

Hux watched the junior officer's back as he left, the door sliding shut behind him with a whisper. Then, he leaned heavily on his desk, rubbing his hands over his face: „Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck...“


End file.
